User blog:TheOneAndOnlyRoot/How I defeated the Elite 4 and Gary.
I've seen many people having trouble beating the E4, so I just want to summarise how I beat them: Preparation: Full Restores Revives Max Elixirs Ok! We are ready to go! The first E4 member masters Ice type, so I brought a Dialga, there is a code (now expired) called Late4Code. First, send out Dialga, My moveset: Roar of Time Flash Cannon Earth Power Dragon Pulse So I do know that using Flash Cannon will be neutral agaisnt the first two Pokemons but just do it: Dewgong: Spam Flash Cannon (If Ice Beam freezes, use your first Full Restore) Walrein: Same thing Mamoswine: Use Flash Cannon which can OHKO it. Weavile: Flash Cannon ( beware of Low Kick) Lapras: Use your first Roar of Time, then Dragon Pulse. Kyurem: This Pokemon could potentually outspeed your Dialga so you just need some EVs investment. Then Roar of Time which can OHKO it. Next, Bruno, masters Fighting type! Mewtwo is waiting! Mewtwo: Calm Mind Psystrike Shadow Ball Aura Sphere First is his Machamp Machamp: It could be a scary Pokemon because Mewtwo's (physical) defense isn't very good. So even Close Combat could do a lot of damage. If Fire Punch burns or Ice Punch freezes, use a Full Restore now. At least manage to set up 2 Calm Minds then Psystrike through the rest of the battle. Except for some Pokemons: Gallade: Psystrike CAN OHKO it but if you are afraid, use Shadow Ball. Lucario: Yet again, Psystrike CAN OHKO it but to make sure,use Aura Sphere. Now, to Agatha, the Ghost type Elite Four Volcarona Fire Blast Quiver Dance Bug Buzz Giga Drain First is her Mismagius which we can use as an opportunity to set up Quiver Dance Set up Quiver Dance.If Mismagius uses a move that you see do a little more than half, don't worry it won't KO you next turn, but if Shadow Ball drops Special Defense, use Giga Drain. Then continuosly set up Quiver Dance untill it is maxed out. Use Giga Drain to get as much HP as you can back. Dusknoir: Fire Blast Jellicent: Giga Drain Spiritomb: Bug Buzz Gengar: Fire Blast Giratina: Bug Buzz until it's dead Here it is, Lance, Dragon type Elite 4... Mega Latios Calm Mind Psyshock Dragon Pulse/ Draco Meteor Ice Beam You have to put Max Special Attack EVs, Speed EVs investment in this one because his Pokemons are VERY fast indeed. First off, Kingdra: Calm Mind, be careful of Dragon Pulse and Draco Meteor! Note: Also spam Full Restores while doing this. After a couple of Calm Mind: 2 or above, fire back with a Dragon Pulse. Keep doing that until his Dragonite comes out. This is a HUGE threat because not like his Flygon, this thing is both bulky and made to be a sweeping set. So we need to get rid as quickly as we can. Ice Beam it and hopes for it to OHKO, which can rarely be done. If it goes for Dragon Dance, it is now extremely dangerous. Hope it misses Dragon Rush or goes for something you can tank and kill it if you can. Now to Palkia. Once again, like Volcarona, switches out to Sylveon with max Special Def. and Special Attack investment, use the Palkia as an oppoturnity to set up Calm Mind. When maxed out, go for Moonblast. Bam, next is Dialga. Even with a super-effective move, Sylveon can still tank it on how bulky it is with max Calm Minds. You can also 2-hit-KO it with Moonblast. Here we are, face to face with out rival, Gary. Metagross: Check: Volcarona Ok, Volcarona... Firstly, beware of Earthquake. As least manage to get Category:Blog posts